Our invention relates to releaseable fastenings, and particularly to a releaseable fastening that holds a radio housing and a battery housing together, but that causes or permits the two housings to separate on impact, and thereby reduce the shock to apparatus in the housings.
Portable, self-contained radio equipment, particularly two-way radio equipment, frequently has one housing for the radio equipment and a second housing for the batteries that power the radio equipment. For reliable operation and use, the two housings should be securely fastened together. However, in order to replace the batteries, the two housings should be easily separated.
Accordingly, a primary object of our invention is to provide a new and improved releaseable fastening arrangement for two housings.
Another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved arrangement that securely but releaseably fastens a radio housing and a battery housing together.
By their inherent nature, portable radios are subject to being dropped or struck. The resultant shock can easily damage the relatively fragile radio equipment, so that any reduction of shock and resultant damage is highly desirable.
Accordingly, another and relatively specific object of our invention is to provide a fastening arrangement for a radio housing and a battery housing that permits or causes the two housings to separate under impact, thus dissipating energy that would otherwise cause shock and damage to the equipment.